fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
Locations (Battle Royale)
In Fortnite: Battle Royale, there are currently 13 different locations can be accessed that appear on the map. Each is listed below, sorted by what area of the map they fall into, brief notes will soon be added. For other locations that aren't marked or listed, go here. Chapter 2 Northwest * Sweaty Sands ** Introduced in: Season 1 **'Popularity: '??? **'Chests:' ??? **'Notable Resources:' ??? **'Notes:' ??? * Pleasant Park ** Introduced in: Season 1 **'Popularity: '??? **'Chests: '??? **'Notable Resources: '??? **'Notes:' ??? * The Shark ** Introduced in: Season 2 **'Popularity:' ??? **'Chests: '??? **'Notable Resources: '??? **'Notes:' ??? Southwest * Slurpy Swamp ** Introduced in: Season 1 **'Popularity:' ??? **'Chests: '??? **'Notable Resources: '??? **'Notes:' Destroy the slurp containers for instant regeneration. Get inside the slurp itself for regeneration over time. * The Rig ** Introduced in: Season 2 **'Popularity:' ??? **'Chests: '??? **'Notable Resources: '??? **'Notes:' ??? Southeast * Misty Meadows ** Introduced in: Season 1 **'Popularity:' ??? **'Chests: '??? **'Notable Resources: '??? **'Notes:' ??? * Retail Row ** Introduced in: Season 2 **'Popularity:' ??? **'Chests: '??? **'Notable Resources: '??? **'Notes:' ??? * The Grotto ** Introduced in: Season 2 **'Popularity:' ??? **'Chests: '??? **'Notable Resources: '??? **'Notes:' ??? Northeast * Frenzy Farm ** Introduced in: Season 1 **'Popularity:' ??? **'Chests: '??? **'Notable Resources: '''Wood **'Notes:' ??? * 'Steamy Stacks' ** '''Introduced in': Season 1 **'Popularity:' ??? **'Chests: '??? **'Notable Resources: '??? **'Notes:' ??? * The Yacht ** Introduced in: Season 2 **'Popularity:' ??? **'Chests: '??? **'Notable Resources: '??? **'Notes:' ??? Center * The Agency (Previously Eye Land) ** Introduced in: Season 2 **'Popularity:' ??? **'Chests: '??? **'Notable Resources: '??? **'Notes:' ??? Chapter 1 Northwest *'Haunted Hills ' **'Introduced in: '??? **'Notable Resources:' Stone and Metal **'Notes:' Check for things on top of the car piles. Southeast and almost to the middle of the map is The Block which could sometimes contain a legendary-loot-only chest. A metal llama with 1-2 chests was also due north, right at the coastline. It was rarely inside the storm circle. *[[The Block|'The Block']]' '(Previously''' Risky Reels &''' Motel) **'Introduced in': Season 7 **'Popularity: '''Moderate **'Chests:' Random **'Notable Resources:' Wood, Stone & Metal **'Notes:' This Location was updated with Buildings every once a week made by users and at one point had a rift zone *'Loot Lake' (previously 'Leaky Lake) **'Introduced in: '??? **'Popularity: '''High **'Chests: Random **'Notable Resources:' None **'Notes:' Check the boats in the water, there can be chests. Most of the loot can be found inside the outlying buildings. There are also areas next to the lake, such as the factories, the house, the watchtower, and the campsites, that can contain chests. *'Pleasant Park' **'Popularity:' High **'Chests:' 20 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' There is a gas station in the east, with another one being southeast towards Gotham City. The abandoned house has a moderate number of chests. *'Snobby Shores' **'Popularity:' Low **'Chests:' 15 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' Also note that Snobby Shores is very rarely inside the storm eye. To the southeast, a Viking ship is parked atop the tall mountain. *[[Gotham City|'Gotham City']] (previously [[Tilted Town|'Tilted Town']],' Neo Tilted' and [[Tilted Towers|'Tilted Towers']]) ' **'Popularity: High **'Chests:' 31 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' Most of the fights will be close-quartered, so it's recommended to always have a shotgun, Tactical Assault Rifle, or an SMG equipped. In this area, gliders are enabled. *'Starry Suburbs' (previously''' Starry Suburbs (Ruined))' **'Popularity:' Moderate **'Chests: 7 **'Notable Resources: '''Stone and Wood **'Notes: In Starry Suburbs, you could find stars falling from the ground which can spawn loot when opened, including the Legendary Tactical SMG. Southwest *'Happy Hamlet' (Previously Flush Factory) **'Introduced in: '''Season 7 **'Popularity:' Low **'Chests:' 33 **'Notable Resources:' Wood, Stone & Metal **'Notes: Due to the high density of buildings, it is a good idea to maneuver the roofs of the houses to maintain the high ground. To the north of the town is a zipline that can take you to Polar Peak. The best weapons to use in Happy Hamlet are SMGs and Shotguns, due to fights typically being close-ranged. *[[Polar Peak|'''Polar Peak]] **'Introduced in: '''Season 7 **'Popularity:' Low **'Chests: 16 **'''Notable Resources: Stone **'Notes: ' Polar Peak has a high density of loot. As Season 7 progressed, the snow surrounding the castle melted, revealing more of the location. The Infinity Blade could have been found here, but it got vaulted shortly after it came out due to player complaints. In Season 8, a large part of Polar Peak including the castle got destroyed. In Season 9, it was revealed that the Cattus monster had the part of Polar Peak that was supposedly destroyed on his back and it was finally destroyed thanks to Mecha. The castle was home to the Ice King, the Ice Queen, Trog, the dragon eggs, and at one point the Prisoner, and Cattus. * Frosty Flights **'Introduced in: '''Season 7 **'Popularity:' Low **'Chests: 23 **'''Notable Resources: Metal **'Notes: '''Frosty Flights used to be an awesome location due to the high density of loot and the planes that spawned. However, planes were vaulted in Season 8, giving the area a downgrade due to its disadvantaged position in the southwestern corner of the map. Ballers replaced the planes but Ballers were vaulted in Season X. *'Lucky Landing' **'Introduced in: Season 3 **'''Popularity: Low **'Chests:' 13 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' There is a gas station north of this location. There is a big tree in the center. To the northeast of this location, there is a building with the same architectural style as the landing containing 3 chests. *'Shifty Shafts' **'Introduced in: '''Season 2 **'Popularity:' Moderate **'Chests:' 9 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' Close-range weapons work very well. Great location for ambushes. Try to loot the two houses to the west before going into the main location. Southeast *'Fatal Fields' **'Popularity:' Moderate **'Chests:' 18 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' Silos can contain loot or chests if broken. The cornfields can be an ideal place to collect a small amount of loot and hide. A good strategy is to harvest materials from the quarry and the small forest surrounding the location. *'Moisty Palms' (previously 'Paradise Palms, Pandora, and Moisty Mire) **'Introduced in: '''Season X **'Popularity: Moderate **'Chests:' 25 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' In Moisty Palms, you can turn into a prop by crouching. The hotel is the most contested building, so it's better to drop to the Keyboard King gaming center, the houses, the prison to the west, and/or John Wick's house located east. The middle has worse loot and terrible position. There is a large mountain to the southeast that has two chests, and to the southeast, there is a junkyard. *[[Retail Row|'Retail Row']] (previously [[Mega Mall|'Mega Mall']]) **'Introduced in: '??? **'Popularity: '''High **'Chests:' 35 **'Notable Resources:' Metal **'Notes:' Retail Row is back after it got removed in Season 9. However, there is a twist. Fiends from the Fortnitemares event have invaded Retail Row. The stores to the east contain better loot, but the houses are less crowded. *'Salty Springs' **'Popularity: High **'''Chests: 12 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' To the north lies a gas station. Also, the blue house has a secret underground bunker that can be a decent hiding spot. Being in the center of the map, Salty Springs is usually in the first circle, however it is very contested, especially for its low amount of loot. Be sure to get a gun quickly if you want any chance of survival. Northeast *[[Dusty Depot|'Dusty Depot']] (previously [[Dusty Divot|'Dusty Divot']]) **'Popularity:' Moderate **'Chests: '''7 **'Notable Resources:' Stone and Metal **'Notes:' Dusty Depot houses 3 Warehouses, along with a decent amount of chests inside. Southeast of this location are some factories (also known as OG Factories due to the status of it being there in Season 1, being removed in Season 3 and coming back in Season 10.) This area is home to a lot of decent loot and chests. The Dusty Divot crater used to be here. A meteor is looming above the location. *'Lazy Lagoon' (previously 'Lazy Links' and 'Anarchy Acres) **'Popularity: '''Moderate **'Chests: '24 **'Notable Resource: 'Wood & Stone **'Notes: '''If you break the front of the pirate ship closest to the water, you will get a lot of wood. *Lonely Lodge' **'Popularity:' Low **'Chests:' 13 **'Notable Resources:' Wood & Stone **'Notes: There is a ranger tower to the south and a mansion to the southeast. The tower can be used as a scouting perch. If you land here, try to land at the Ranger Tower because that gives a height advantage. After, try getting out because Lonely Lodge is usually not in the circle. There are mushrooms in the location. The mansion contains some decent loot and to the south of a mansion is a race track. *Sunny Steps' (previously 'Wailing Woods)' **'Popularity: Low **'Chests: '''15 **'Notable Resources: 'Stone **'Notes: '''There is a tide pool location nearby that has an Expedition Outpost. *Pressure Plant (Previously the '''Volcano) **'Popularity:' Moderate **'Chests:' 18 **'Notable Resources:' Metal **'''Notes: '''It's recommended to drop at the top of the dam, as there is an easy way down from it and it's a lot quicker to slide down the wall then to climb the stairs or build up. There are several lava vents that can serve for easy transportation. Fortnite Battle Royale - Map Update! Images Chapter 1 Maps Picture 1.jpg|Season 0 and 1 (Original) Fortnite Battle Royale Map.jpg|Season 2 and 3 (January 20, 2018) Battle Royale updated map.jpg|Season 4 (May 1, 2018) Fortnite Battle Royale Map v5.3|Season 5 (August 23, 2018) Fortnite-Map-October-10-2018-0.jpg|Season 6 Fortnite Map December 26 2018.jpg|Season 7 V1 Fortnite Map December 25, 2018.jpg|Season 7 V2 (Christmas and Ice Storm) Fortnite Map February 28, 2019.jpg|Season 8 (February 28, 2019) S7 Floor is Lava! Map - Fortnite.jpg|The Floor is Lava! Map Season 9 Minimap - Fortnite.jpg|Season 9 V1 (May 9, 2019) Battle Royale Map - Fortnite.png|Season 9 V2 (July 20, 2019) Season 10 Minimap - Fortnite.jpg|Season 10 V1 (August 1, 2019) Battle Royale Map September 9 2019.jpg|Season 10 V2 (September 9, 2019) Chapter 2- Season 1 Map - Fortnite.jpeg|Chapter 2: Season 1 Map Fortnitemares 2020 Map - Fortnite.jpg|Fortnitemares 2019 Map de:Gebiete (Battle Royale) fr:Lieux (Battle Royale) Category:Locations (Battle Royale) Category:Gameplay (Battle Royale)